REVOLUCIÓN EN EL PLANETA MADRE
by SYD BARRETT POWALSKY
Summary: QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI LAS CRISTAL GEMS NO SE HUBIERAN IDO A LA TIERRA Y SON VICTIMAS DE LA TIRANIA DE LAS DIAMANTES? un one shot que explica que paso en realidad


**STEVEN UNIVERSE...LIBRE AL FIN**

 **Hola queridos lectores..syd barrett powalsky trayendoles este one shot sobre la ahora famosa serie steven universe. Investigue un poco sobre la trama y me parece interesante y quiero hacer un pequeño " _WHAT IF.._ " (para los que no sepan que es un what if se los dire...un ejemplo en vez de ser las cristal gems seria " _que pasaria si las cristales del planeta hogar cuiden de steven"_ O _"que pasaria si greg se hubira enamorado de garnet"_ en esta ocacion les traigo el what if de " _que pasaria si las cristal gems nunca fueron a la tierra"_. Otra cosa que les quiero decir es de que me inspire escuchando animals del grupo pink floyd y mas con la cancion sheep espero y les guste.**

 **Una ultima cosa, para los seguidores de mis fics sabran que mis fics son oscuros y muy explicitos en cuanto violencia, situaciones sexuales y en el lenguaje de una vez les aviso a los nuevos seguidores y les doy la mas grata bienvenida y a los viejos pues ya saben conmigo hehehehe**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Steven universe no me pertenece, le pertenece a rebeca sugar, todos los derechos reservados**

-LARGA VIDA A LAS DIAMANTES!- gritaban un sin fin de cristales que estaban en el que parecia estar en el centro del la ciudad

-AHORA ESCLAVOS DE RODILLAS ANTE SUS REINAS!- gritaba diamante azul

todas y sin chistar se arrodillaron ante sus tres reinas que estaban sentadas en sus tronos, una de ellas se levanta y camina hacia la poblacion..

-tu pequeña escoria...- decia la que parecia ser diamante blanco -besa mi pie- le ponia el pie en la cara de una gema

la gema se levanta y esta es golpeada por diamante blanco..

-NO TE LEVANTES ESTUPIDA TE DI UNA ORDEN!- gritaba diamante blanco mientras las otras dos diamantes solo reian

la gema esta llorando por esta humillación y muy lentamente se empieza a acercar al pie de diamante blanco hasta que...

-que patética- decia diamante blanco pateandole la cara a la otra gema

Esto era cosa de todos los dias cada mañana a las 7 era de adorar a las reinas, las gemas no podian hacer nada por que eran torturadas o asesinadas por ellas, solo por desobedecer o solo por capricho de ellas, una de esas gemas no aguantaba mas y su nombre era...

-ROSE QUARZO- gritaba diamante amarillo que estaba adelante de ella -besa mi pie-

rose no le hacia caso y era victima de una patada poderosa en la cara de ella...

-TE DIJE QUE BESARAS MI PIE MARRANA IDIOTA- le pone mas de cerca su pie a la boca de rose y esta con sangre en su boca dice

-no..-

-que dijiste puta?-

-eh dicho no, ya me canse de ser humillada por escorias como ustedes- decia rose levantandose del suelo

diamante amarillo se enoja demasiado pero luego empiezo a reir y las otras dos diamantes se acercan con ella para saber que pasa...

-sucede algo hermana?- preguntaba diamante azul

-esta idiota que se vuelve a revelar- contestaba diamante amarillo

diamante blanco se acerca a rose y recibe una fuerte cachetada y luego un golpe en su estomago...

-hahah miren como se retuerce de dolor esta cerda- decía diamante blanco

-YA DÉJENLA EN PAZ!- gritaba una voz a lo lejos

-perla cállate o te ira mal- decía garnet que igual estaba arrodillada

-no garnet yo también me eh cansado de ser esclava de este trio...- pero era interrumpida por diamante amarillo

-trió de que?- preguntaba diamante amarillo

-trió...trió...-decía espantada perla

-dilo no pasara nada- esta vez era diamante azul

perla tragaba saliva y luego ve que se acerca diamante blanco

-TRIÓ DE PUTAS!- gritba perla con todas sus fuerzas

todo el lugar quedo atónito y las tres diamantes se miraron entre si y se echaron a reír sin control

-hahahahaha sabia que algo faltaba aquí- decía diamante azul-

diamante amarillo toma por el pelo de perla y le destroza la camisa que llevaba dejándola en toples y luego la encadenan al suelo con pecho tierra, diamante blanco la empieza a pisotearla sin compacion...

-tu, ven pequeña sabandija- decia diamante azul señalando a alguien

garnet voltea y ve que es amatista con la cabeza agachada y con unas cuantas lagrimas cahiendo en su rostro

-saca tu látigo- decia diamante azul extendiendo su mano

amatista voltea a otro lado y siente una cachetada pero una fuerte cachetada que le saca sangre en la boca

-DAME TU LÁTIGO!- gritaba diamante azul

amatista saca su latigo que es arrebatado de sus manos y le da otra cachetada, se acerca hacia donde esta perla que estaba pidiendo misericordia...

-QUE ESTO SEA UNA LECCIÓN PARA TODAS USTEDES IDIOTAS- gritaba diamante blanco -SOLO SIRVEN PARA LAS GUERRAS Y PARA SERVIRNOS A NOSOTRAS-

Y de un movimiento rápido le da un azote a perla con el látigo de amatista

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGGGGGGGGGGG- gritaba de dolor perla

-TOMA TOMA!- gritaba diamante blanco mientras las dos diamantes solo reían

las demas gemas veian horrorizadas el acto de crueldad hacia la pobre perla que ya estaba bañada en sangre por la parte de atras. Rose gatea hacia diamante azul y comienza a besar el pie de esta..

-hum...hahahahahaha miren quien besa mi pie- decía diamante azul

las otras dos diamantes voltean al suelo y se empiezan a reir...

-ahora yo- decia diamante amarillo poniendo su pie

rose lo mira y empieza a besarle el pie y también a diamante blanco que traía sangre de perla en el, y entonces comenzaron a patear ya golpear a rose sin compacion al igual que a perla con su castigo.

 **Momentos mas tarde.**

Se encontraba perla tirada en el suelo con TODO SU CUERPO CORTADO POR LOS LATIGAZOS y llorando de dolor mientras que rose en posición fetal también llora, garnet y amatista se acercan y abrazan a rose...

-oh chicas no pude defender a perla- decia rose llorando pero ya con sus heridas sanadas por su factor curativo

garnet y amatista lloran y van las tres con perla que lloraba horriblemente, rose se acerca y por las lagrimas comienza a curar a perla mientras ella decía..

-me quiero morir, no me cures, prefiero estar muerta a que vivir este maldito infierno- decia perla llorando

rose la abraza y las otras dos se juntan haciendo un abrazo grupal.

 **En la noche...**

 **-** tenemos que hacer algo para derrocar su reinado- decía rose a las tres gemas

-pero como rose?- preguntaba perla -son muy poderosas y nosotras cuatro no podremos-

-no lo se- respondía rose agachando su cabeza

en eso tocan la puerta y amatista va emocionada a abrirla...

-no solo seremos 4 amigas...seremos varios contra las reinas-

en eso abre la puerta y ven que es un sin fin de gemas dispuestas a revelarse ante la tirania de las diamantes..

-bien es hora...DE NUESTRA REVOLUCION!- gritaba rose

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaban todas al unisono

 **Esa misma noche**

Las tres diamantes dormian en sus aposentos pero su sueño era interrumpido por los gritos de guerra de las gemas

-que es ese ruido- preguntaba diamante azul

diamante amarillo se asoma a la ventana y ve que son las gemas a saldar cuentas

-mierda son las gemas- respondía diamante amarillo

las otras dos se levantan de golpe y si ven eso

-hay que hacer algo rapido- decia diamante azul

-matarlas- contestaba diamante blanco

las dos sonrien y salen a acabar con las gemas rebeldes ...

-AHI VIENEN!- gritaba una gema

y asi da comienzo una guerra sin cuartel entre las gemas rebeldes y las diamantes (obviamente con sus ejércitos) habia sangre por todos lados, cuerpos tirados, caos y destruccion !hammer! (ok no) cabezas rodando, brazos arrancados- gemas arrancadas y aplastadas dios esto es una carniceria...

-nos están ganando!- gritaba diamante azul

las otras dos diamantes retrocedían dejando a diamante azul enfrente y se encierran en sus aposentos..

-debemos...OIGAN NOOOOOO!-

diamante azul intenta pasar pero ya era tarde voltea y ve a la multitud...

-podemos negociar?- decia nerviosamente diamante azul

garnet y amatista la agarran y la ponen adelante de rose..

-besa mi pie puta de mierda- le ponia su pie en su boca

diamante azul se le queda viendo a rose y amatista le regresa las dos cachetadas que le dio..

-que esperas?-

-es una orden- decia garnet

diamante azul sonrie y le escupe en el pie de rose, rose mira a perla y esta con ojos de furia e ira grita con todas sus fuerzas...

-MATENLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

y entre todas la matan a golpes mientras ella pedia clemencia, rose y garnet preparan una horca con tres sogas y perla cuelga el cuerpo mutilado y sin vida de diamante azul..

-menos una...faltan...-decia amatista pero era interrumpida por las demas gemas que traian a las dos diamantes restantes totalmente golpeadas y sin fuerzas para defenderse, rose las prepara poniendole las sogas en sus cuellos y grita a las demas gemas...

-HAN VISTO LAS NOTICIAS?...LOS PERROS HAN MUERTO...QUEDEMONOS EN CASA Y HAGAMOS LO QUE NOS DICEN?- todas empezarona abuchear -O SALGAMOS DEL CAMINO...PARA NO ENVEJECER?

en ese momento garnet tira de las sogas y comienzan a morir las diamantes restantes entre gritos de jubilo y alegria. Cuando finalmente murieron cortaron sus cabezas y quemaron sus cuerpos y las cabezas las enterraron en estacas encima de sus cenizas y con una leyenda con un toque de ironia que dice...

 **"** ** _LARGA VIDA A LAS DIAMANTES"_**

 ** _FIN_**

 **AUTOR:**

 **Bueno gente les dejo este one shot y hehehe espero que les guste por que es la primera vez que hago esto lo hice en una hora asi que espero sus criticas y les deseo un buen dia, tarde o noche**

 **SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


End file.
